Bleed
by enterthetardis
Summary: Iggy has always loved Ella but he can't find a way to tell her. Can words speak louder than actions? One-shot based on the song Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae  awesome band .


**Bleed**

**By: Dark-Angel6212**

**Summary: Iggy has always loved Ella but he can't find a way to tell her. Can words speak louder than actions? One-shot based on the song Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae (awesome band). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or HCR (Hot Chelle Rae) but I sure as hell wish I did so I could own Fang and Ian Keaggy *evil grin*. **

The pen moved swiftly against the flimsy paper, the black ink contrasting against white. A task so simple yet, it could not be said through words for he did not have the courage. If her reaction was terrible, he wouldn't know what to do. He might simply lose all sense of affection and emotion, what was another sense lost? After all, his sense of sight was lost long ago.

A period finished the final three-word sentence that would give all the other sentences meaning. He put the pen down and grabbed the sheet with shaking hands. Nerves were getting to him as his breath came in short gasps making his heart pump faster than usual (which was _very_ fast). Long legs carries him out of his bedroom door and into the hallway that led to the living room where he presumed she was watching television. But the television could not be heard nor was there talking. In fact, the house was silent until a faint noise rang in his ears.

Two things moving together. One of the things held minor affection while the other seemed to only move against the other in search for a source of distraction. The boy in the hallway knew very well what the two objects were even though he could not physically see them, he heard them and that was more than enough proof. Right then, he felt his heart shatter and clatter onto the floor beneath his feet.

Once again, legs carried him but this time away from his original destination. He silently slipped into her bedroom and left the note because he did not intend all the time he spent on those words to go to waste. After, he continued to enter his room and closed the door without a noise. His pale hand stretched out to reach for his guitar to drown away the overpowering emotions coming over him.

Long fingers strummed strings until they created the wanted sound. Soon he began and the feelings vanished into nothingness as the world felt right again.

"_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
>My lips have turned a shade of blue<br>I'm frozen with this fear  
>That you may disappear<br>Before I've given you the truth_

_I'll bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
><em>So you can see what I can't say<em>  
><em>I'm dying here (I'm dying here)<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't say what I want to<em>  
><em>I'll bleed my heart out just for you<em>

_I've always dreamed about this moment  
>And now it's here and I've turned to stone<br>I stand here petrified  
>As I look you in your eyes<br>My head is ready to explode_

_I'll bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
><em>So you can see what I can't say<em>  
><em>I'm dying here<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't say what I want to<em>  
><em>I'll bleed my heart out just for you<em>

_And it's all here in_  
><em>Black and white and red<em>  
><em>For all the times<em>  
><em>Those words were never said<em>

_I'll bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
><em>So you can see what I can't say<em>  
><em>I'm dying here<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't say what I want to<em>  
><em>I'll bleed my heart out just for you<em>

_I'll bleed my heart out just for you_."

His head snapped up as he heard the front door of the home close and the one in his room open. He could tell it was her by her sweet perfume that smelt of sweet coconut but rose at the same time. He could also tell she was holding the flimsy piece of paper from the slight crumpling noise as she held it tight in her hand. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek and made a _clack_ sound as it hit the wooden floor.

The guitar was laid on the bed as he went and embraced her in a tight hug. His lips touched the top of her hair and he whispered for her not to cry but the tears flowed silently and quicker. They stood in their embrace until her eyes produced tears no longer. She gazed up and as soon as their eyes met, they wouldn't break away. Without knowing it they leaned closer to each other and an electric sparked between them as their lips brushed. It started with lips brushing which soon turned into a kiss which soon turned into something more, a promise. This time, the previous object that simply moved against the other for a simple distraction, now held great affection.

"I love you too," she whispered as soon as they broke apart and he hugged her closer.

He bled his heart out on a paper for her...


End file.
